This invention relates generally to transmissions and more particularly is concerned with an infinitely variable, positive drive transmission for varying the speed between a driving shaft and a driven shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transmission of a positive drive class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a transmission which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
This invention resides in a transmission including a frame, a plurality of shafts journaled within the frame for rotation with respect thereto and coupled to one another so that rotation of one shaft about its axis of rotation effects a rotation of each other shaft about its axis of rotation. A plurality of gears are attached to the shafts for rotation therewith wherein each gear is associated within a corresponding one of the shafts and the gears are in spaced relation with one another. An elongated member is journaled within the frame for rotation relative thereto. A plurality of teeth is disposed about the circumference of the elongated member so as to be positioned in meshed relationship with at least one of the gears at any rotational position of the elongated member about its axis of rotation for transmitting rotary motion between the gears and the teeth as a prescribed shaft or the elongated member is rotated relative to the frame. The teeth are connected to the elongated member for movement along the length thereof between two positions therealong and cooperable with the gears so that as the teeth are moved along the elongated member between the two positions, the teeth maintain the meshed relationship with at least one of the gears as aforesaid and the distance between the axes of rotation of the shafts is altered. The transmission also includes means for moving the teeth along the length of the elongated member so that as the distance between the teeth and the axes of shaft rotation is altered and rotary motion is transmitted between a preselected shaft and the elongated member, the relative speed of rotation between the preselected shaft and the elongated member is altered .